


900 Things About You

by Pie_And_Hell



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Childlike love, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Dark Past, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gavin Reed Backstory, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Has Parental Issues, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin Reed-centric, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Slow Burn, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Tags May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie_And_Hell/pseuds/Pie_And_Hell
Summary: Nines didn't know what to do. He was supposed to be the pride of cyberlife. And yet he had fallen in love with Gavin Reed. A human gremlin. A street rat.He almost wished he hadn't deviated.But the other half of him wouldn't have had it any other way.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Sumo, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	900 Things About You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting on AO3, so please bear with me if the formatting is garbage.

Nines hadn't expected to fall as hard as he had. After all, Gavin was exactly his opposite. Loud, messy, disorganized… and yet, so alluring. There was something about the way he talked with his hands, how he could drink four cups of coffee in one sitting. 

It started as a passive love, just watching each other from afar. Small shared glances, the slide of their fingers as they exchanged documents. But you can only stare into the abyss for so long before you fall in.

Their shared glances turned into ones of yearning, and they let their fingers linger longer than needed. They did all their work together- Nines couldn't help but feel his signature was at home next to Gavin's.

Suddenly Nines found himself spending more time with Gavin. Sitting on his desk in his free time, bringing him his coffee without protest. Anything to spend more time with Gavin.

This isn't to say they didn't fight, because they did, often. It wasn't uncommon for Nines to find himself with a lap full of scalding hot coffee, or for Gavin to get some sense knocked into him. But even through that, they continued to grow closer.

So close, that Nines made the leap of faith and asked to move in with Gavin. Of course, the human wasn't going to say no. There was no way. 

And now he had put himself in quite the predicament.

* * *

"Uh… so you can sleep on the couch until I can get a bed for you," Gavin gestured vaguely at the stained and beat-up couch. 

Nines seemed perplexed at the concept. "I see… is your bed not big enough for two people?"

Gavin sputtered a bit in embarrassment, "Friends don't share beds with each other, Nines." He half-heartedly shoved the android, trying to hide his blush. 

"Friends also don't stare at each other all day every day."

Gavin crossed his arms, "This is still _my_ house you're living rent-free in. You're sleeping on the couch." 

Nines hummed a little. They'd see about that. But in the meantime, he looked around the house. "This is… cozy. Although the smell of cigarettes isn't exactly welcoming."

Gavin followed the android, frowning. "...Get off my bed." Although he had to admit, the sight of Nines wrapped up in _his_ blankets laying in _his_ bed was one that could melt his heart one thousand times over.

Nines gave him the most shit-eating grin in return. "Hmm… no." 

Gavin gave an exasperated sigh, "Fine. I'll sleep on the couch." He wanted to crawl in bed with Nines, but decided against it. 

And so he did. Nines slept like a baby in Gavin's bed. When Gavin came to wake him, his heart melted all over again.

The sun rays peeking through the blinds painted the android's skin a soft gold, his bare chest gleaming. It was impossible for Gavin to think this was the same machine that could tear a human apart with ease.

Nines stretched, his mechanical joints popping and cracking as he did. He smiled faintly at Gavin. "Good morning detective."

Gavin's voice cracked a little bit as he gave a quiet,"g'morning." He mentally cursed himself. He needed to pull himself together, stat.

Nines got out of bed, putting his shirt and jacket back on. He looked down at Gavin. "Have you eaten?" 

Gavin nodded and sighed, "Yeah, let's go before Fowler kicks our asses."

* * *

When they arrived at work, Gavin made a beeline for the coffee machine, causing Nines to chuckle.

The Android couldn't help but think it was cute. Gavin loved coffee, for whatever reason. Nines had sampled it before- it was nothing worth getting excited over. But that wasn't for him to decide. Gavin liked it, and that was all that mattered. 

Nines buried himself in work, signature after signature, paper after paper. For most people, it'd be boring and tiring, but for him? It was heaven. He wouldn't choose a different job even if he could.

Gavin, however, was less than amused with their amount of work. "They're working us like machines!"

Nines gave him a small smirk, "Oh yeah? Tell me more."

Gavin once again went to hide his blush, this time in a cup of coffee, "Shut up."

* * *

The day went by relatively smoothly, despite its rocky start. Gavin beat his Subway Surfers high score while slacking off, and Nines caught up on over a month of work Gavin had neglected. As they arrived at home, Nines caught a glimpse of the cats he'd previously missed.

Gavin sat on the floor with three cats. A hairless one, a fluffy black one, and a short-haired tabby. 

Nines tilted his head a little bit, "what are their names?"

Gavin held up the hairless one, "this is Elijah." Then the fluffy black one, "This is Witch." Then the orange one, "this is Hazel." He gave a soft smile, "they're my babies. If anything happened to them, I don't know what I'd do."

Nines nodded thoughtfully, "I see… well I'm glad you haven't been alone all this time."

Gavin looked down at the floor, sighing. He still felt alone, despite the cats.

They wanted each other. And they were going to have to work hard to get each other's attention. 


End file.
